Its a possablity?
by keelykahla
Summary: new year, new kids, new school, right? what could happen? new club, friends, romance, drama. its a possability. glee project/glee fic. i own nothing. lindsey/damian, cameron/oc. r&r. :
1. Chapter 1

**alright new story for me. im starting clean. this might not be so good due to i was writghing this at 4 in the morning. but hang in there. i'll do my best. i hope you like this as much as i do. i just love righting and i like to express my ideas. this is a glee project fic/ glee. its damian/lindsey. they shold end up together. my life would be completes. lol. read it, love it, add it, and review it. :) btw i own NOTHING but meeruh. thnx :)**

* * *

L. P.o.v.

New school, new year. Shouldnt be so bad after all. I walked down the halls of mckinley, in search of my locker. My heals would clack the hole way there. I decided to wear my short black skirt with a black and red half cut, off the shoulder shirt, with a red tank under. A red bow headband, and the signature red lipstick, to make it complete. The only other make-up I wore was mascara. I could say I was complete enough for school. I eventualy found my locker. Locker number 996. I cant even believe how big this school is. I open up my locker. It was empty. I dont even know why I opened it in the first place. Probally just to see it.

"Well hello laddie, I'm Damian." I heard as I shut my locker. I looked over and saw a tall person almost towering me, by atleast 7 or 8 inches. He had pretty eyes. I stared at him for a moment. He wore jeans with a chain hanging low, and a blue plaid button up shirt, unbuttoned with a white t-shirt. He had a nice smile. It was over whelming. "Hello?" He broke through my thoughts.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said giggling, realizing he had a thick irish accent. "Im Lindsey." I said sticking out my hand, he returned the shaking offer.

"I'm new here. My Pa just married Cameron Mitchels Ma, and he goes to this school. I lost him though, and I'm utterly lost. I cant believe I found my locker." He said laughing gesturing to the one next to mine. "Can you show me around?"

"Im sorry. Im lost here to. Im new here, so I dont know what im doing." I said. I jumped as soon as the bell rang. I looked down. Great, I have algebra 2. "Well I have math, what about you?"

"History." He said concentrating on his schedual.

"Well, maybe I'll see you later, damian. It was nice to meet you." I smiled and waved as I walked off to my next class. More like in search of it.

D. P.o.v.

Dont be falling inlove as she walking away- zac brown band

The song played in my head. Failed at that. I just met her, and now I need to see her more. I watched as she walked away, hips swaying perfectly side to side. I hated to watch her leave, at the same time, it was better than watching anything.

"Damn! Shes hot." Cameron said starteling me, obviously knowing what I'm staring at. "Did you get her to talk to you?"

"Where have you been?" I said ignoring his question. "I've been lost for 20 minutes now!"

"They had cinnamin buns." He said, still eating the one in his hand.

"Just please. Tell me where history is."

"Oh hey, I have that class. We should go before, were late." I just looked at him and shook my head. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Lets go." I said chuckling. I wonder when I'll see this girl again?

L. P.o.v.

_**It ain't complicated Well, I've grown to hate it I never liked the taste of crow but baby I ate it They tried to warn me They said that you were ornery So don't bring me those big brown eyes and tell me that you're sorry Well you might as well throw gasoline on a fire**_

I sung cassually in the bathroom. I didnt see anybody. I decided to ditch math for a few minutes, singing this song.

_**That ain't my perfume I bet she had a curfew You told me you were out with the boys and baby I believed you So why you lookin' so nervous You know you're gonna deserve this I oughta kill you right now and do the whole wide world a service Well my daddy's gonna straighten you out like a piece of wire, like a piece of wire The way you lie**_

This song reminds me of ryan. Stupid idiot, cant lie for shit. Well i give him a thumbs up for me not finding out for 3 months. I guess he didnt like the fact i wouldnt open my legs for him.

_**Well, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do I'm gonna drive to the big ol' muddy river I'm gonna park my car in the middle of the mile-long bridge And I'm not gonna cry well maybe just a little Then I'm gonna slip off the ring that you put on my finger Give it a big ol' fling and watch it sink Down, down, down And there it's gonna lie Until the Lord comes back around**_

"I love your voice." I jumped and shrieked. An asian looking girl, stepped out of the stall. She looked goth, retro kind of.

"You were'nt supossed to be in there! How long have you been in there?" I asked franticly.

"Not long, i heard you sing, and i didnt want to come out." She paused. "You should join glee club. Its really fun. We just won nationals last year. Plus we could use some more members. Have the club graduated." Sounds interesting.

"Umm sure. I'll think about it. When is it?"

"3:30 everyday, after school." She paused, washing her hands. "You should join. Your voice is amazing. It reminds me of an old friend of mine. Her name was rachel."

"Hmm..."

"By the way, im tina. I gotta go. I hope to see you today." Then she walked out. Maybe i should consider it.

D. P.o.v.

"Cam! There she is!" I whispered hastily to cameron. There she was sitting at a 2 seated table. "Heres my chance."

"I thought we were sitting together?" He asked. I mumbled an apology. He just sat infront of her, but nobody has sat in the seat next to him yet.

"Seat taken?" I asked. She looked up, eyes bright.

"N-no go ahead." She smiled.

"So we have english together?" I confirmed.

"I guess so. I see your finding yourself around things."

"Yeah I found cam, after you left." I laughed.

"Ha, I just asked for direction from every random kid I saw. About 4 out of 9 of em, gave me the directions to the guys bathroom." She laughed, making me laugh with her.

"That's not as bad as some telling me to go back to Mexico." Making us laugh harder.

"Man, the attention span of some people." She calmed down from laughing.

"Hello kids. I'm miss Theares. I'm your English teacher." A girl with black hair ran in, out of breath. She was about 5'2", slim. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah is this English?"

"Why yes."

"So sorry I'm late. Cant find anything."

"Well just go ahead and sit next to Cameron. Just listen to what I say. By the way class, these seats, you will sit in, for the rest of the school year!"

C. P.o.v.

Okay. New hot girl, sitting right next to me. Think, Cam think.

"Hey I'm Cameron." Smooth, i think the teacher just told her that.

"Meerah."

"So your new here?"

"Yeah, i cant find anything. I only got directions here, because some girl gave them to me. Then she told me to join glee club, so she has back up." She said confused.

"That's Sugar. Her dad is major rich. She also isn't the best singer in the world."

"Oh... What's glee?" She asked.

"Its a club that we have after school. I've wanted to join but never had time. Well I might try it this year. Anyway It's like choir, only most the songs are up to date. They compete for trophies and stuff. They just won nationals, last year." I paused. "Hell why not. I'll join. What about you?"

"I don't sing much. I like to dance though." She said. He facial features were soft, witch matched her pale face.

"They do that do. Join. They need more people."

"Hmm. I'll think about it." She smiled.

"So, you need a guide? You know, to show you around?"

"Yeah, I would like that." She smiled again, but it was much softer. Her eyes were an emerald green. She almost looked like a younger version of Zoey Deschanel.

D. P.o.v.

Miss Theares had let us talk with are partner, after she finished her talk. It surprised me; we only had 20 minutes left.

"So Damian, tell me about yourself." Lindsey said.

"Well I'm from Ireland. Obviously." She laughed lightly. "Well i just moved here recently. My dad had found himself a new wife, Cameron's mom, and we just moved her in June. I and Cam got along automatically. He's like my long lost twin." I laughed. "Anything else?"

"Do you like music?" She asked.

"I love it. Especially American music. I don't get rap though. They talk about the same thing, every song" I smiled. "But mostly old rock, country, and soft stuff, like Michael Buble, parachute, ect."

"What about singing?"

"I like to. One of my hobbies."

"Same here. I love it." She laughed. "I guess they have a glee club here." I raised my eye brows. "It's a club where people sing."

"Oh. That's cool I guess. Did you join?"

"I kind of want to." She paused. "If I do, you should do it with me."

"Why not. Sounds good. So why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Well I'm adopted. But I love my family. My mom was too young, and my dad ran off. I've never met any of them. I've been adopted since i was 6 months old. I've always kind of been an over achiever, always had good grades, always been a good influence, never got a detention. I'm a nerd." She said and giggled.

"That's not a bad thing. Hell, I wish I could get good grades all the time." I chuckled.

"Well if you ever need my help, I'm here." She smiled.

"Hmm, maybe I'll just fail on purpose then." I grinned.

"Mr. Damian, you bad kid, you." Then the bell rang. "I'll see you around then." As I stood there, I watched her leave again.

"Well I guess it wasn't a total bad thing you ditched me. I met this hot girl." Cameron said, interrupting my staring.

"Sorry bout that cam." I said feeling bad.

"No, that's a good thing damo. Like I said I met this chick."

"Her name?" I asked.

"Meerah. I think I'm going to get her to join the glee club."

"Hey, me and Linds were gonna try that."

"Sweet. Do it."

"Hey Cameron. You're my guide, remember?" The small girl named Meerah called.

"Be right there! Wish me look." He whispered to me.

"Ha alright."

"What class is this again?" I asked Cameron.

"P.E. last hour of the day. They give us gym clothes in the locker. You have a set of black basketball shorts, with a red t-shirt."

"I like basketball shorts. There very comfortable." I turned around to find Lindsey walking out of the girl's locker room. She wore black tiny shorts with a red t-shirt with a V-neck. She was stunning.

"Dude if I had a quarter for everytime you checked her out today, I would be rich." Said Cameron. "You must like her a lot. I don't blame you. She's pretty hot."

"Thanks?" I didn't know what to reply to that. Lindsey starts walking over, and then Cameron starts to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Oh you know, this way." He runs away.

"Hello Damian. Ready for glee? I mean its an hour away, but still." She asks.

"yeah I guess. Cameron's joining, so it kinda wants me to join more." I look and other kids around are playing basketball, or chatting with there friends. "Ready for gym?" I ask.

"That's why I'm here." She grins.

"Wanna race? Around the court?"

"Sure. But you'll loose." She grinned at me.

"I highly doubt it" we stood in positions for a few seconds. "Go!" I declared. We took off running, full of speed. But she's fast. She just might win. We reached the last lap, when she was a bit ahead. We were so close to finishing, and then she won.

"I highly doubt it." She said trying to mimick my voice, only making me laugh as hard as my breathing.

"Word of advice. Never try to talk Irish. Never."

"Rude!" she gaped then laughed.

"Me? Never." I smiled.

"Okay guys, dress back out, then I'll talk about basic rules this year!" the coach said blowing his whistle. We dressed into are normal clothing and sat on the bleachers. Lindsey came and sat next to me. We watched and mocked silently as Mr. Cross spoke, almost getting detention.

"Alright, you guys are dismissed." He ordered. Now I have to think of songs fast. I never thought of anything yet!

"Well thank god there's more people." The Mr. Shue said. He was my history teacher. Me, Lindsey, cam, and Meerah sat in the chairs with along a few kids. "I'm hoping you guys brought some voices with you?" he asked.

"Umm, I'll go first." I said sheepishly.

_**A woman is mystery  
A man just can't understand  
Sometimes all it takes to please her  
Is the touch of your hand  
And other times you gotta take it slow  
And hold her all night long  
Heaven knows there's so many ways  
A man can go wrong**_

Must be doin' something right  
I just heard you sigh  
You leaned into my kiss  
And closed those deep blue need you eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this, but baby, I  
Must be doin' something right

Anywhere you wanna go  
Baby, show me the way  
I'm open to suggestions  
Mmm, whatever you say  
Tonight's about giving you  
What you want, whatever it take  
Girl, I hope I'm on the right road  
And judging by the smile on your face

_**Must be doin' something right  
I just heard you sigh  
You leaned into my kiss  
And closed those deep blue need you eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this, but baby, I  
Must be doin' something right**_

_**Ah, Baby  
Mmm...**_

I don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this, but baby, I  
Must be doin' something right  
Must be doin' something right

Ended nervous as hell

"Good job Damian. Well great, actually." Mr. Shue said smiling. I looked at Lindsey, and she smiled at me, giving two thumbs up.

"I'll go next." Lindsey announced. The soft music started, but got harder.

_**Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh, but God I wanna let it go**_

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show  
Never wanted it to be so cold  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me

I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow

Don't wanna let it lay me down this time  
Drown my will to fly  
Here in the darkness I know myself  
Can't break free until I let it go, let me go

Darling, I forgive you after all  
Anything is better than to be alone  
And in the end I guess I had to fall  
Always find my place among the ashes

I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, stay in love with mmm  
I'm gonna let it go

I am beyond amazed, and speechless. "Oh my god." I mumbled.

"Wow. Just wow." Mr. Shue clapped. "Amazing job. Five stars. Next?"

"Sure." Cameron offered.

_**Look behind you  
Avoid the shadows  
Watch your back now  
Make your breathing shallow  
Keep your room locked  
And leave the blinds closed  
I'm right there staring at your window  
And all I need is you, all I need is you**_

I'm in the background on the radio  
I'm in your car, in your house, waiting at your door  
Under your footsteps, I'm everything you know  
Just let me haunt, Let me haunt, Let me be your ghost  
Let me haunt, Let me haunt, Let me be your ghost

You had your chance love  
You tried to stay strong  
You tried to let go  
Tell yourself you moved on  
But then it comes back  
That feeling in your bones  
Like I 'm right there  
And all I need is you, and all I need is you

I'm in the background on the radio  
I'm in your car, in your house, waiting at your door  
Under your footsteps, I'm everything you know  
Just let me haunt, Let me haunt, Let me be your ghost  
Let me be your ghost, Just let me be your ghost

I'm in the background on the radio  
I'm in your car, in your house, waiting at your door  
Under your footsteps, I'm everything you know  
Just let me haunt, Let me haunt, Let me be your ghost

"That was great Cameron. Good work." He bowed then walked off. Dork. "Anybody else?"

"Just me." Meeruh's tiny voice said. "I'm not much of a singer but I can also dance."

_**I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away**_

I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the time comes  
I'd take you away

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah

[x2]  
If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone

"Very good. Well you guys can all join. But we need more members. For the new guys, we meet here every school day at three thirty. Sound good?" he said, while we nodded.

* * *

_**songs:**_

_**you lie-band perry**_

_**must be doin something right-billy crington**_

_**ghost-parachute**_

_**all you wanted-michelle branch**_

_**thnx :))**_


	2. Chapter 2

**alright i finally have this down. i still own nothing tho, sorry it took so long. i was just brain dead. even though not alota ppl will be reading this so far, but im getting there. sorry its not as long as the last chapter but im working on it. thnx for reading! :D r&r**

* * *

L. P.O.V

2 weeks later.

"Hey perky hips, Put this on!" I turned around to see a blonde lady in a red jumpsuit. She had a red cheer outfit in her hands in display. I'm athletic, but I am not a cheerleader.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm not a cheerleader type of girl." I protested.

"I said put it on. Or I'll make your high school career a miserable hell." I thought about it.

"I'm still good."

"Trust me sweet cheeks. I would put this on if I were you." Now she was getting kind of intimidating. I grabbed in defeat and changed into it, in the locker room. It fit kinda well. Just a little tight. I walked out finding her next to the door.

"Looks nice. Okay you're in."

"But I never agreed?"

"You did now." She said.

"Can I at least get a say? I don't want to wear this all school year!" I notice all the cheerleaders wearing them around school.

"You don't have to wear it all year. Just Tuesdays and Thursdays. Most girls just wear it to feel special. Now you in. I don't care if you cant cheer. You can be in the background for decoration. I would like it if you cheer. Your actually more attractive then most of my team. Practice is every Tuesday, and Thursday at five to seven thirty, and Saturday, noon to four. But if there is needed, practice will be hung out longer, or the next day. So no slacking. See you there hips." Then she left. I guess I have no choice. But there goes volleyball. And softball.

"Whoa. Nice outfit linds." Damian came up behind me, scaring the bajeesus out of me.

"Dammit you scared me!" I say jumping. And thanks. I'm forced upon my will to wear it. As weird as it sounds, it's true. I am now an official cheerleader." I said slightly laughing. "By the way, witch is NOT my taste."

"Hmm. I like it. Maybe I'll play sports, just to see you cheer for me." He said winking. We've been flirting nonstop for almost two weeks.

"Can you even play football?"

"Well I've never played American football, but I can play baseball. Cant I sign up for football and be trained?"

"I guess. Should be a lot of work though."

"Whatever it takes to see you in a skirt." He chuckles. I blush but don't let him see. This has to be the shortest skirt I had ever worn.

"You should. I'd like to see you get tackled." I said making me laugh.

"Wow, your mean today. Don't start acting like a cheerleader already on me." I just gaped and playfully hit him on the arm.

"That's so rude!" I laughed. "I promise, this stupid uniform will not take effect on me at all. Not before I die. Anyway, you're signing up for football, so you can suffer like me."

"Whatever you say laddie." He said while I take his hand and take him to the sign up sheet. Okay so maybe I like him… a lot. His accent, his eyes, his… just him in general! Just seeing him in a jersey could make my stomach get in knots. But he already does that. He signed the paper, making it final.

"Alright I'm an official tackling bag." I giggled, making him grin. "I gots to go. See you later." He said ruffling my hair, but leaving before I cold say anything. Damn kid. I was falling for him every minute of every day, and its all his fault. He was just so perfect. In every. Single. Way!

_**i think about you all the time one look my knees get weak practically die**_

_**so hard to sleep when I'm so close to this dream coming true true true how do I tell, tell you when**_

I sang in the empty halls. Glad I was alone.

_**I cant speak I'm terrified cause if I say the wrong thing you might see how hard I'm trying is this made up or true love is this true love is this true love**_

_**walk by and I'm a nervous wreck the way you smell the way you dress (so perfect)**_

_**my tongue is tired cause I cant translate these feelings inside I-I-oh**_

Then I was in the theatre. Still alone, but pretending I had an audience.

_**I cant speak I'm terrified cause if I say the wrong thing you might see how hard I'm trying is this made up or true love is this true love is this true love**_

_**I want to tell you my secrets and tell you everything, my heart is racing I'm waiting for some time from you how do I say your too my, tell me you feel it too my (true love)**_

_**I cant speak I'm terrified cause if I say the wrong thing you might see how hard I'm trying is this made up or true love is this true love is this true love **_

I lasted out the last note. I heard clapping. Not good. I wasn't alone. Oh no. not only was that the bad part, but it was Damian.

"Still can I not get enough of your voice, Linds." He said walking closer. "I have no idea how, but I'm instantly hypnotized by it. It's like my drug." He said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, gently.

"I could say the same for you." I said slightly smiling.

"Really? I don't think so."

"Of course. Its… soft. Amazing. Pure, almost. I love it. Just like," Then I stopped myself from going on.

"Just like what?" He asked in confusion.

"What do you mean what?" I asked as if I hadn't said anything.

"You were going to say something else."

"No I wasn't?"

"Yeah. You were."

"I don't think so."

"Uh I kinda do."

"I think your hearing things." I said laughing.

"….okay then? Now I think I'm going crazy."

"I wouldn't doubt it." I said smiling.

"Well I guess if I'm crazy, you can blame the crazy on this." I was confused was he was talking about, but he came down, placing his lips down on my own. Wrapping his arms around me. My hands on his shoulders. My breathing was heavy, still in shock. My arms eventually went around his neck, and was comfortable. We pulled back, and then I was still in shock. I ran of the stage and out of the theatre.

"Lindsey! Wait!" he called after me. But I left with only a trail of dust behind me. The only place I could've gone where he couldn't get into was the girl's bathroom. But I went to the one farthest away from any classes he might have. I feel bad I left him there behind. I did, truly liked him. He's the most amazing guy in the world. But why me? He could attract any girl in the world, but yet it has to be me? What if he's the same as any other guy though? Just out for open legs? I need to cool off. I look into the mirror. My make up in perfect place still. Still wearing the uniform, but my wavy/curly hair still down. I just have to make it to my next to classes without talking to him. Well three if you count glee. I'm not going to avoid him for the rest of my life, I just need a little time to think.

I sneak into science, forgetting I'm late, and I also sit next to him. Why must I choose to sit next to him in most classes?

"Ahh miss Pearce! Nice for you to finally come in. you're late. This a warning, if I have to tell you again, your getting a detention." Mr. Medias said.

"Yes Mr. Medias." I said and slumped into my seat next to him, then laid my head down, on the desk, trying to ignore the kid next to me.

"Linds, we need to talk." He whispered.

"If I cant see you, you don't exist." I whispered back.

"Please? I'm serious. Lindsey, I'm sorry I did that. I shouldn't have in the first place, if it made you uncomfortable. I really like you, and if you rather be friends then that's fine by me. I rather be friends with you, than anything else in the world." He paused. "Linds, are you listening?"

"I'm sorry what?" I said lifting my head a tiny bit, acting like I didn't hear any of it.

"Dammit Lindsey!" he yelled, hitting his fist on the table casing to make everybody jump. Especially me.

"Damian, and Lindsey! Go to the office right now, and sit there, till the end of class!" Mr. Medias shouted. I quickly picked my stuff up, and headed as quickly as I could. I was walking as fast as I could, but a pair of arms, picked me up, and through me over their shoulders and carried me. I knew it was Damian. I never knew he was that strong though.

"Put me down! Now! I'll scream fire!" but before I could say anything else, we were in the janitors closet.

"Listen! That's all I ask."

"You have two minutes." I expected him to debate, but he didn't.

"I like you. A lot. Your practically my best friend, class partner, soon to be sports partner. We do almost everything together. You cold not expect me to not fall for you. And I know deep down inside you like me too." I gave up. I reached up and forcefully kissed him, knocking him back a bit. He reached back again, around my waist. My hands holding onto the neckline of his shirt, moaning into the kiss.

"Damian." I said trying to stop, but fail. "Damian, we need to stop." I say finally pulling apart. "Were supposed to be in the principles office." I said, while giggling.

"Its not like he knows were not they're. Or Mr. Figgins knows were in trouble." He said softly, almost making his lips towards mine again. I wanted to keep kissing him, but what if we got in deep trouble?

"But what if we get in even more trouble?"

"Then it's all me. I will take every inch of blame."

"I can't let you do that?"

"Just let me." He said, taking in my lips again. I couldn't refuse. He captivated me.

C. p.o.v.

"Meerah, wait!" I said catching up to her. I'm still attracted to her, she knows, but turns me down. I don't even know how we manage to still be best friends. But I plan on doing this once, just once to get her to say yes.

"Hey camie." She said turning around. She gave me a personal nickname, I'm still getting used to it. "What's up?"

"Okay, you have to listen to me, don't interrupt me, and here me out." She nods her head in response. "Okay. You know I really like you. I mean, I really really like you." She rolls her eyes, and nods her eyes again. "but would you please just give me the time of day, just once, to show you at least that I'm a great caring guy. I'll do anything just for one date. Please." I say giving her one last look.

"Look, cam. I know you like me a lot. But I just can't. I just need you to understand, that we can be friends. Maybe in the future, something will happen, but as of now, were still friends. You're my best friend camie, and I don't want to ruin that right now." She gives me a small smile of encouragement, And walks off. All I can't do right now, is bang my head against lockers. Being in the friend zone sucks.

* * *

**alright thnc for reading. i worked hard on this. **

**songs-**

**true love by ke$ha and katy perry. **

**its a good song. btw am i the only one who can watch the final episode of glee and still cry? ive seen it almost 5 times and balled like a baby through all of em. lol. im just emotional sometimes. ;D haha again thnx for reding. i wold like some feed back, to see if im doing good or not. :P**


End file.
